Her Last Words
by mariposa599
Summary: They didn't know that their time together would be so short. Not my best story but I promise later my stories will get better. It's just I did this one in a hurry I was just so excited to do my first story. Please review, it would mean a lot to me! I would love constructive criticism.


He knew something was bothering her. Everyday she was getting stranger by the minute. He knew her ever since they were children playing with blocks. He got more worried everyday that passed by. Dez kept telling him not to worry. However, seeing your best friend act up everyday wasn't something you could just push aside. No one really noticed but he did. It wasn't until the day he ran into that he knew he had to confront her. So thats how they ended up in the practice room. Her on the piano him on the couch. It was silent for quite a few moments until he decided to speak up.

"What's been going on with you?" he asked in a tone that could be taken several different ways.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a frown on her face that reminded him of the night they broke up. There was no doubt that they were in love. It was obvious. It just wasn't the right time.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he told her, "You have been acting strange all week!" , he said raising his voice.

"No, I haven't." she said not sounding convincing.

"Don't act dumb with me ally!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Oh I don't know, because we've been bestfriends since like, FOREVER!"

Silence. That was her response. He felt like hours had past before she said a word. However, when she finally told him, he wished she could take it all back. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

_Leukemia. Cancer._

"H-h-how? Your perfect. You're a very healthy 17 year old girl. You're lying aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No Austin. I would've told you sooner, it's just that I have been trying to process it myself."

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and that's when he broke. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to spend their lives together. They had their entire career ahead of them. He didn't understand why all this had to happen to her. She was one of the most amazing girls he knew. Smart, funny, beautiful, talented, the list goes on and on. He didn't want to believe it was true. He was hoping he would wake up and it would all be a dream. When he realized it wasn't, he sobbed harder. He then snapped out of it. He wanted Ally to feel better, not worse.

He looked at Ally and noticed she was crying too.

"I love you" he said, right before he kissed her square on the lips.

**2 months later**

She has done many treatments lately, and he's there by her side every time. When she first told the rest of team Austin Trish sobbed and Dez wouldn't stop hugging her. Her mom came from Africa when she first heard. Her dad has been letting her skip work to go hang out with her friends. Everybody who knew was devastated. Everyone has been spending a lot of time with her lately. This makes her think about how longer she really has. It scares her to think that in a short period of time she would be leaving the ones she cared about the most. Nobody truly understood what she was going through.

She's been through alot in her life, but nothing compares to what is going on now. She fought everyday for her family, for her friends, but mostly for Austin.

**10 months later**

It's been a year now and she started to lose her hair. Not too much much it's noticeable compared to her long, beautiful ombre hair. That is when the insecurities started kicking in. She had a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend. It's bad enough that he has to deal with her being sick, but now he has to deal with ugly girlfriend. Through all this Ally had forgotten how beautiful she was with, or without hair. It was the day that she told him how she felt, that he explained to her how beautiful she really was.

"Ally, you're beautiful." he said with the most serious face she has ever seen.

"Aren't you worried about what other think? How they will will react when they see u-"

He cut her off with the most passionate kiss they ever shared.

" I don't care what they think. The only thing that matters to me, is you."

That day she left his house with a smile on her face and much more confidence.

**1 month later**

_(sorry about the time gaps)_

This month wasn't like the others. If you didn't know any better, you'd think that she was perfectly healthy. She had this glow wherever she went. She cut her hair shorter so it was laying on top of her shoulders. She was going to lose it anyway. It was summertime and "team Austin" and their families were all on a picnic. The four best friends were now under a tree in the shade.

" Dez do you want to come with me to get a sandwich?" Trish asked.

"No not really."

"Well too bad! Come on freckleface!" She yelled at him and dragged him along with her.

Ally turned to Austin.

"I wanted to give you something." She grabbed her bag and pulled out her songbook.

"There's enough songs to last six albums. There's also a letter which I don't want you to read after...you know-"

She was cut off by a bone crushing hug. "Thank you."

**5 weeks later**

Everything was going normal. Just another day. They were all hanging out at Sonic Boom when it all started. They were all walking up the stairs when Ally started to get dizzy. She grabbed onto the handrail for support. Austin turned to her with a look of concern on his face.

"Ally are you ok?"

" Yeah, fine." she said with a frown.

She shook it off and started walking again and that's when it happened. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. Before she could hit the floor, Austin caught her.

That's how they ended up here at the hospital. Her lying on the bed, him holding her hand. They knew it was time, they all did. They weren't oblivious to the fact that they would lose Ally today. She was looking at him now opening her mouth to speak.

"I want you to live the rest of your life to the fullest. I don't want to be the reason why you don't finish your career. I want you to find another woman. Marry her. Have children. I want you to experience what life has to offer. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded. Tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you Austin." were her last words.


End file.
